


Leave me breathless

by StormXPadme



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, First Age, Hithlum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: Findekáno wants to help Maitimo keep to his limits.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Leave me breathless

"I almost _lost_ you today. _Again_."

Findekáno slammed Maitimo so hard against the door of his bedroom before it was even fully closed, that Maitimo couldn't breathe for a moment. It was hard to say if that came from the impact on a couple of ribs that Hithlum's finest had only just mended … or from that almost threatening glow of anger, of worry only just subsiding, of desperate need for intimacy in Findekáno's dark eyes before they closed and his husband ravaged Maitimo's lips. Desperately almost, plundering his mouth until Maitimo tasted copper, ash and cinnamon.

It might not be appropriate, getting rock-hard within five seconds when your husband was just trying to lecture you, but Findekáno still had his dirt- and bloodstained armor on which was a whole level of kink by itself, and his braids that Maitimo's hand was clenching around were a tangled mess. There were still faint traces of that whip on the fumbling hands that were trying to get Maitimo out of his armor in record time. They were both sweaty and exhausted and high on another oh so bitter, lossy triumph against Morgoth's orcs barely won.

What they should probably be doing right now was take a bath in that luxurious marble grotto that Findekáno had inherited along with other Kingship merits not too long ago, and talk about what had – admittedly – almost gone very wrong today. Come down from that lingering agitation and the excess energy flowing in their veins, before one of them might say something, they'd regret later … Because while, yes, it might not have been one of Maitimo's brighter moments, throwing himself between his husband and a Balrog, it had also happened to save Findekáno' pretty behind, and that was not something Maitimo was willing to apologize for.

Didn't mean he couldn't try and make up for it though.

Instead of starting to undress his husband as well, Maitimo took the chance when Findekáno had to step away a few inches to drop Maitimo's chest plate somewhere next to him with a clonk, and went to his knees smoothly. Searching the gaze from Findekáno's widening eyes, he took his arms behind his back, his left hand firmly grabbing the leather bindings around his stump.

"What would my King have me do to repent then?"

For a moment, Findekáno's posture tensed. It wasn't too often that he could bring himself to take the lead into one of their more adventurous nights. Angband was still there and would always be, and Findekáno wasn't always in the mood for tiptoeing around all of Maitimo's fears possibly rearing their head when they could just as well spend a night driving each other crazy with mutual servicing. With tenderness and the natural equality in all regards that shaped their marriage.

But sometimes Maitimo didn't want that, and Findekáno knew. Sometimes Maitimo needed to be taken out of his head, in an entirely safe way, only to return to the stability and security of his marital bed afterwards. To trust himself with his entire being to his lover, instead of waking up to the thirty years of nightmare that had been his torture, and his mind being trapped in mental manipulations by Morgoth's lapdog once too often. Sometimes, Maitimo just needed to know, he was _here_ , that they were both here and that they had lived through another conflict, even if it was with a few scratches.

Findekáno sensed that and didn't argue for once. The aggressive impatience subsided as he slowly eyed Maitimo's cowering shape. A slow, dangerous smile curled on his heart-shaped lips that had Maitimo's cock strain almost painfully against the tightness of his breeches. Well, at least that problem was about to be solved. "Strip."

Not checking if his husband would actually obey, Findekáno turned away and headed for the bathroom door, dropping one of his own pieces of clothing after the other as he went.

Which treated Maitimo to the very attractive sight that was his husband's behind in his own sinfully tight breeches, and for a moment, he forgot what he was supposed to do.

The lack of rustling of clothes and metal was enough to have Findekáno pause in the doorway. He didn't even need to say anything; the way his shoulders tightened again and he turned his head just marginally, enough for Maitimo to see a fine eyebrow wander half an inch higher, was enough to continue getting naked as quickly as possible.

"You've messed up enough for one night, Russo," Findekáno reminded him coolly. "If you don't want to end up sleeping bound to the bedpost, filled, desperate and unable to come, I suggest you start to learn how to take orders." It was another not completely unjustified dig towards Maitimo's risky maneuver of leaving the rows of his soldiers earlier to keep his husband from getting decapitated with a whip, but _that_ bothered Maitimo a lot less than the unpleasant threat.

He'd made the mistake of underestimating Findekáno for his slightly less developed desire for dominance in bed once. _Once_. Sometimes he still thought to feel sore from spending that one ride back to Himring back then with unforgiving metal spreading him open, his husband's seed still sloshing inside of him with every step and his escort exchanging amused glance while he tried his best to look dignified, without much success. He absolutely did not need a repeat performance.

Findekáno, luckily, made it easy enough to want to come after him without hesitation. When Maitimo entered the washing room, the air was already infused with heated fog, with the scent of healing herbs in the water, the lavender soap that his husband preferred. And with a faint but undeniable first layer of new sweat.

Findekáno was lounging on the bottom stairs leading down into the outrageously huge tub, his braids swimming loose and a lot cleaner around his neck, his almost flawless dark skin shining in the light of a dozen candles. In his one hand, he had a cup of his favorite mead, the other was busy underwater, stroking his hardness without hurry and fondling his heavy balls where they were floating, an occasional fingertip slipping lower to where Maitimo knew a certain spot of skin adorned with metal to be especially sensitive after a long day in breeches like this.

It was a sight that under different circumstances would have made him either come on the spot or join his husband to cover every inch of that perfect body with his palms, his tongue, his teeth. With his fingertips dipped in whatever lotion or oil was standing closest, he would open his lover up for him then before sliding into him, their frantic movements rippling the surface …

But while that was an arousing image that he shared in the deep connection of their marriage bond whereupon he could see his husband grip himself tighter immediately, a breathless groan on Findekáno's lips … It was not what this was about.

So he stayed in his waiting position by the door, with his arms behind his back again, trying his best and failing miserably to keep his breathing low and his heartrate under control while his husband stared at him silently, just sipping on his drink every now and then while minutes passed like hours. Bit by bit, they could both feel at least the worst anxiousness of today's misunderstandings and danger leave their minds. Nothing but another small hurdle on the rocky road that had been their relationship from the start, and a wound that would not even need a bandage if they were approaching this right now.

So Maitimo waited, no matter how much he longed for his lover's touch, listening to the slightly uneven thud of Findekáno's heartbeat, the splash of water from the constant flow that kept it warm and the rush in his own veins that had his erection strain lazily against his thigh, a first drop of white clinging to his skin.

It was that sight apparently that finally broke even Findekáno's patience. A rush of heat in their bond had Maitimo shiver and gasp. It took all his self-restraint to not finally get in that damn tub. When the long-awaited relief finally came, in the shape of Findekáno's beckoning gesture, he scrambled to get there so quickly, he almost slipped on the polished tiles. Findekáno's quiet laughter was an excited one, not a hurtful one, and the blush on his own cheeks came only from desire.

"My King …" He let himself slip into the pleasant hotness slowly enough, very aware of the hungry stare following his moves as he pulled himself over to his lover with a single swim stroke … only to be stopped short by a foot pushing against his chest, keeping him on distance, the delicate shape of which betrayed the strength it had.

"I don't think you earned that yet," Findekáno murmured hoarsely, the tip of his tongue playing along the edge of his cup, and Maitimo found himself wishing, it had been him in his lover's hand instead. "You're doing well with obeying me for a change, but I need to go sure you remember that skill next time we're surrounded by hundreds of enemies. We need to work on your decision making skills a little."

His hand dipped back underwater, his hips canting upwards as he started to touch himself again, languidly, if it hadn't been for the flush on his cheeks and the way he was biting his lower lip almost too hard. The gentle pressure of his foot slowly wandered lower, long toes teasing Maitimo's sensitive waist and brushing over his hardness just long enough to draw a moan from his lips.

"Maybe later." Finally lowering his leg, Findekáno took another long sip of his glass and then nodded down at himself. "Get me off. Uh-uh."

This time, it was his hand underwater that stopped Maitimo before he could get closer to him, grabbing Maitimo's wrist to keep him on distance. "With your mouth."

When Maitimo just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, Findekáno chuckled and reached out to caress his cheek, his neck, pulling him in for the shortest, lightest of kisses. "I've seen your mouth in action, mîl. You know you can do it. And _I_ need to know you can keep to your limits when it comes to it. That you won't throw yourself on every blade just to keep it away from me. I'm not made of glass, Russo." For a moment, the strictness was replaced by that deep worry again, by that bottomless fear to be left behind alone. "I can take a lot. But not losing you."

"You won't." Maitimo didn’t give him a promise that they both knew he might not be able to keep but kissed his husband's lips again, slowly, tenderly, his hand firmly buried in Findekáno's braids, losing himself in their closeness for a second.

A sharp bite to his lip had him yelp and reminded him, he had a job to do. Without a pause, he dropped his hand to Findekáno's behind and let himself sink under the surface, stretching out his tongue to run it up and down Findekáno's long cock, trying to find his footing in this new kind of pleasure he was not used to give in such a way.

He had to bite back another sound that would not have been a good idea right now when a narrow hand grabbed his hair and pulled him lower. The thick head of Findekáno's cock slipped between his lips easily, pushing what little water came with it down his throat so fast, he almost choked for a moment. Instinctively shutting out his gag reflex with hard pressure around on his thumb, he ignored the unpleasant sensation in favor for sucking the pulsating flesh harder, deeper into his mouth.

His eyes firmly closed, his chest tight both with emotion and the small amount of air he'd saved, he tended to his husband's length with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. It became easier when he took him in deeper, the well-known scrape of flesh almost too big in size stretching him open. He could feel his husband's hand tremble on his neck and allowed himself a short grin. Well, that hadn't taken too much.

He soon forgot how to smile though, because the relentless push of his lover's hand was back, guiding him back and forth quicker than he'd been prepared for it. Maitimo's mouth filled with a mixture of spicy water, the beloved salt of his husband's lust and his own spit escaping into the water along with the last of his air, it wasn't long before the slight buzz in his head and the pressure inside his chest made itself known more intensely.

He ignored it by focusing only on his lover's pleasure, his own well-being and needs completely shut out. Only when he realized how serious Findekáno was really about this, that it wouldn't be him, pulling Maitimo back this time, not him watching out for him as neither of them could and would always be able to, neither in their lives at different ends of these lands nor in battle, Maitimo called himself to order. He'd already hurt Findekáno once today; that it had been necessary – no matter what his stubborn husband thought – didn't mean he couldn't avoid doing it again. So he reached back to squeeze Findekáno's wrist for a moment, letting him know he needed him to let go.

Spluttering and panting, he broke through the surface. For a moment, he saw nothing but colors and vague shapes and the brilliant shine of Findekáno's bared teeth before his lover's lips captured his once more, breathing back the air into his lungs. With a whimper, he wrapped his arms around Findekáno's hips, glad he wasn't being pushed away, crossed his legs behind his husband's so much smaller body to rut against him, their lengths straining against each other. " _Need you_ …"

Findekáno knew that, of course, he'd long felt it in their bond. His hand was already soaked in oil when he slipped it down and between Maitimo's legs, two fingers entering him quickly enough to not let any of the precious smooth fluid go to waste.

Not exactly what Maitimo had had in mind earlier but he sure as heck wouldn't complain, not with Findekáno stretching him open so expertly, brushing right against his most sensitive spot while his lover's lips found Maitimo's ear, nibbling and licking everywhere they could reach.

"You're so _stupid_ sometimes," Findekáno growled while Maitimo wriggled and moaned in his arms, fucking himself down on what was three fingers now scissoring him open, jabbing his prostate dead on again and again. "You get stupid around me. You get tunnel vision, you know? As much as I'd like to, I can't always watch your ass, just because you think I can't take care of mine. You think we can sort that out before we go to battle next?"

"You think we can maybe not talk about that when I really need you to _fuck me already_?" Maitimo groaned, slightly frustrated and turned on beyond his limits.

The famous eyebrow of death was aimed at him again immediately and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "We once said we wouldn't give each other promises we can't keep, you know."

"I know." Findekáno pulled his hand back to replace it with his cock unceremoniously, all without taking his eyes off Maitimo's for even a second. Beneath the lust pulsating under his skin there was still an unmistakable aura of sadness that Maitimo couldn’t free him of, not tonight. "But can we pretend, maybe? At least at night? Just lie to me. Just tell me I won't lose you to their swords, Russo."

"You will not." Maitimo pressed his lips to his husband's before any one of them could say another word.

Not because he thought he couldn't deal with lying to the only person he could be completely honest with but because he didn't want Findekáno to see the sudden unease and bitterness filling him. Or feel the orange glow scorching his mind that did not come from the lust throbbing through his veins and through his untouched cock.

He didn't want his lover to know that if his visions were anything to go by, what he'd just told Findekáno had indeed been the truth.

Maitimo doubted severely that his life in this realms would end with a blade in his chest.

Then Findekáno reached down between them and grabbed him and at least for the moment, all thoughts of gloom and doom were gone from his head.

They had each other, they were still here and they had another few weeks before Maitimo had to return to his people once more.

In some nights that was all, they could ask for.


End file.
